


Imposible

by AleexCarrera



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Afghanistan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Chris Cofler empleado, Darren Confundido, Darren Criss Millonario, Descubriendo la sexualidad, Forced Marriage, Guerra de Afganistán, M/M, Matrimonio forzado, Non-Famous Chris Colfer, Non-Famous Darren Criss, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera
Summary: Quien diría que siendo empleado del señor Criss llegaría a presenciar tantas cosas: besos inesperados, declaraciones con su esposa, y sobre todo, una guerra que me orillaría a reconocer un amor que en otros momentos hubiera sido imposible...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a este pequeño pero bonito fanfic CrissColfer  
> Espero les guste, lo escribí hace tiempo pero sigue siendo de mis escritos favoritos  
> No olviden dejar kudo's y un bello comentario

**Capitulo 1**

El calor emanaba de todos lados, claro que era de esperarse, pues en Kabul siempre está soleado. Un perfecto día para salir a conducir según mi patrón, el señor Darren Criss. Él es un millonario estadounidense que había viajado a Afganistán para alejarse de las ciudades, y sobre todo, alejarse de su arrogante familia quien no dejaban de decirle que se casara lo más antes posible, pues a sus 35 años seguía soltero; él sin embargo lo menos que pensaba era en el matrimonio, tan solo con disfrutar de la ciudad, dibujar en sus ratos libres, los cuales era la mayoría del tiempo, y los paseos matutinos a mi lado eran más que suficientes.

Algunos dirían que me tiene esclavizado por  todo lo que debo hacer en su casa, como lavar, barrer, trapear, hacer el jardín, servirle el desayuno y, por supuesto, acompañarlo si es que desea salir, pero la verdad es que el señor Criss no podría ser mejor patrón. Me dio asilo cuando más lo necesitaba, pues yo también soy de origen estadounidense, pero mi madre huyó de mi padre conmigo a Afganistán y, poco después, ella cayó enferma. Yo, desesperado comencé a buscar trabajo pero nadie me lo otorgaba por ser muy joven, hasta que me encontré con él. Después de eso, mi madre no logró curarse, pero se había ido tranquila sabiendo que había quedado en buenas manos.

— Gira aquí a la derecha Chris... — me indicó Darren.

— ¿Hoy pasearemos en otro lado señor? — pregunté consternado, pues esa no era la ruta que nos llevaba a la tienda de artículos para dibujar.

— Mas bien será una visita, necesito hacer algo importante que eh estado postergando — dijo secamente mirando por la ventana, para no seguir en lo que no me importa solo seguí conduciendo.

Un par de indicaciones más y había llegado a las afueras de la ciudad. Darren me indicó detenerme en una de las casas más grandes que había ahí, pintada de un verde particularmente opaco que dejaba ver el descuido de la casa, habían algunas plantas adornando la entrada y un singular picaporte con forma de sol animado. Bajé para abrirle la puerta al señor, y esté se dirigió a la casa inmediatamente para tocar la puerta con delicadeza.

— Apaga el auto Chris, puede que me tarde — dijo finalmente antes de que la puerta se abriera e ingresara a la casa. Regresé al volante y apague el motor, de la bolsa de mi camisa saque un cigarrillo y lo prendí, solo lo hacía cuando Darren no estaba presente ya que detestaba el olor a tabaco, pero era con lo único que puedo des-aburrirme en este momento. Veinte minutos después, ya sin cigarrillo, una mujer salió de la casa con lo que parecía un humor de los mil demonios, al pasar al lado mío me observó unos segundos, solo así pude notar que había llorado bastante. Después de un momento de sentirme intimidado, ella siguió su camino alejándose del auto, fue hasta entonces cuando me percate de algo, me había quitado el aliento con solo verla. Era una mujer bastante hermosa con cabello largo, de color castaño oscuro, y sus ojos cafés eran verdaderamente hermosos, sin contar sus perfectos labios que podrían deleitar a cualquier hombre, y su nariz a mi pesar era perfecta, había sido mágico verla, pero a fin de cuentas Darren me sacó de mis pensamientos al salir de la casa, rápidamente bajé del auto para abrirle la puerta y el acto seguido entro al coche, regrese a mi asiento y arranqué finalmente el auto.

— ¿Has visto a una chica salir de la casa verdad? —.

— Así es Señor, parecía como si hubiera llorado…— dije omitiendo el deleite que tuve con su belleza.

— Estuvo llorando porque le pedí matrimonio — dijo de repente, haciendo que abriera los ojos demasiado, acto que le pareció divertido a Darren pues había comenzado a reír en cuanto me vio.

— ¿Matrimonio? Pensé que usted no estaba interesado en eso Señor —.

— No me estoy haciendo joven Chris, y realmente quiero tener un hijo, alguien a quien dejarle la fortuna que tengo, y la familia de esa chica, de nombre Lea, aceptó mi matrimonio con ella, claro que la opinión de Lea era diferente — dijo levantando las cejas mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

— Ya verá Señor, con el tiempo ella se enamorará de usted, aun es muy guapo como para conquistar a alguien — dije con naturalidad, miré por el retrovisor a Darren y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante mi comentario, además tenía las mejillas rosadas, al parecer había logrado sonrojar a mi patrón, sin dudas lo más loco de este día.

* * *

 

Pasaron un par de días hasta que volví a ver a Lea, quien fue presentada ante mi por Darren, quedando a su eterna disposición, aunque en el fondo, no solo tenía eso, pues desde el día en que la había visto también tenía mi mente ocupada en ella, aunque fuera incorrecto, simplemente no podía evitar pensar en la que sería mi patrona. Después de varios días finalmente Lea se mudó con Darren, quienes a juzgar se veían bastante felices.

Paso alrededor de un mes y poco a poco Lea se fue acostumbrando a la rutina diaria de Darren, que incluía encerrarse en su estudio para dibujar quien sabe que cosas, ya que nunca eh llegado a ver sus trabajos, aunque sé que uno es de rosas, ya que no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras podaba los rosales ese día.

Cuando finalmente llegó la boda, ella parecía una verdadera princesa en su vestido blanco, que dejaba a la vista una de sus esbeltas piernas. Tanto la ceremonia como la recepción fueron privadas, haciéndose en el jardín que previamente había preparado, y con un par de familiares de ambas familias celebraron la unión de los ahora Señor y Señora Criss.

Durante la boda, poco después de haber brindado en honor de los novios, mientras me encontraba en la cocina rellenando la bandeja de los bocadillos, Lea entró con un cigarrillo en mano.

— Espero no me delates Chris, ya sé que Darren odia el olor a cigarro —.

— Me imagino que lo averiguo cuando fumo delante de él y le dio su discurso de cómo el tabaco poco a poco pulveriza los pulmones — dije con nerviosismo, esas habían sido las primeras palabras que cruzaba con ella.

— Fue entretenida, pero debo decir que es una historia que encaja a la madura edad del Señor — dijo riendo.

— Perdone la pregunta pero ¿Por cuánto años se llevan? — dije por curiosidad, usualmente no me metía en los asuntos de mi patrón, pero al estar enfrente de Lea perdía todo sentido, incluso el del comportamiento.

 — Diez años, aunque parezca que son menos — dijo esta vez con un semblante serio. — Siempre pensé que me casaría con alguien de mi edad pero ahora veo que ya no podré…—.

— Al menos será feliz al lado de alguien tan maravilloso como lo es él Señor Criss — dije con naturalidad, aunque después de eso Lea salió de la cocina sin decir palabra alguna. Terminé de rellenar la bandeja que tenía en mano con pequeños dulces y galletas y regresé al comedor donde todos estaban cenando, donde continué sirviendo té a las señoras grandes y supervisando que no hiciera falta nada, hasta que por estúpido al servir la copa de vino del Señor volteé a ver a Lea, derramé un poco del liquido en la camisa del patrón. Inmediatamente me disculpe y fui directamente a su recamara por una camisa, cuando estaba dispuesto a salir Darren entraba a la habitación mientras se desabotonaba la camisa.

— Lo siento mucho Señor, de verdad no fue mi intención avergonzarlo el día de su boda…— dije rápidamente.

— Tranquilo Chris, solo fue un poco de vino, además no era mi camisa favorita —  dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, terminó de desabotonarse la camisa dejándome ver todo su torso, tenía un poco de vello en el pecho y su estomago no estaba marcado, pero aun así se veía trabajado.

Me ofrecí a ponerle la camisa a Darren, quien aceptó con una sonrisa, me coloqué detrás de él y el extendió sus brazos hacia atrás, coloqué las mangas en su lugar y regrese hacia enfrente de él, de abajo hacia arriba comencé a abotonar su camisa sin prisa alguna. Durante el tercer botón pude sentir la mirada de Darren hacia mí, alcé un poco la vista y vi que tenía los labios entre abiertos y la vista fija a mis labios, lo ignoré y seguí con mi trabajo.

— Ya está listo Señor… — dije abrochando el ultimo botón, lo miré cara a cara y me quedé congelado ante su mirada, seguía con la vista fija a mis labios mientras se relamía los suyos, de repente sentí su mano en mi cintura haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran, y de a poco fue acercándose hacia mí, haciéndome quedar petrificado ante lo que sabía que venía. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos y un suspiro salió de Darren, estaba totalmente shockeado ante lo que estaba pasando, y en cuestión de segundos regresé a la realidad apartándome de él. Pude notar como estaba sonrojado, pero su expresión demostraba que estaba sorprendido a la vez, yo no sabía qué hacer, así que opté por lo mejor: salir de ahí antes de que el Señor hablara.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer Darren, me había besado el día de su boda con la mujer de la que me estaba enamorando, esto no podía estar mas raro...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está otro sensual capitulo de este mini-fic CrissColfer  
> Les aviso, solo tendrá tres capitulos, asi que el siguiente sería el ultimo :v  
> Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mis amiguitos klainers de whatsapp que siempre me apoyaban en todo y me escuchaban cuando tengo problemas, eran y son mi familia <3
> 
> Anyway, disfruta el capitulo, no olviden dejar kudo's y comentarios, que eso siempre anima :D

**Capitulo 2**

Después de ese beso creo que nada volvió a ser igual, no solo entre el señor Criss y yo, sino también  entre Lea y Darren. En su luna de miel simplemente no pude conciliar el sueño, pero lo peor fue a la mañana siguiente cuando tuve que preparar el desayuno para los recién casados. Y no, lo raro para mí no fue verlos juntos, sino el hecho de que Lea entró totalmente echa furia.

— Sírveme un café — dijo cortadamente.

— Si señora Criss… — dije cabizbajo. Ante esto Lea se tensó, puso sus manos en la cabeza tratando de controlar tal vez un grito y después de respirar profundamente habló.

— No quiero que me vuelvas a decir así en la vida… ¿escuchaste? Para ti soy Lea, Lea a secas… — dijo con la voz quebrada, unas lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos, pero por educación no quise seguir preguntando y asentí. Le preparé su café y, como todos los días, le llevé el desayuno a mi patrón a su recamara, lo cual no quería hacer ante las circunstancias, pero tenía que, ya que era mi trabajo.

Tal parecía que el destino estaba en contra mía, pues cuando entré a la habitación Darren estaba saliendo de la ducha. Mi cuerpo se tensó totalmente, no sé si por verlo en esa situación o porque él no dejaba de mirarme totalmente embobado, y con la poca cordura que me quedaba terminé de acercarme a su escritorio y dejé el desayuno en él. En pocos segundos yo ya estaba con un pie fuera de la puerta, pero al escuchar a mi patrón hablarme tuve que detenerme y girar para verlo.

— ¿Dígame? — pregunté tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero mi voz había delatado mi nerviosismo.

— Quisiera hablar sobre el beso de anoche… yo no… — trató de explicarme, pero no lo dejé.

— No se preocupe, la circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos detonó eso, pero sé que no significó ni significa nada — dije rápidamente.

— Este bien — dijo asintiendo. — Entonces ya no se hablará más del asunto, puedes retirarte — y así finalmente salí de la habitación. El día transcurrió con una tensión entre Lea y Darren, en la hora de la comida hubo gritos y, a la hora de retirarme, escuché como la señora Criss se encerró en una habitación para huéspedes en vez de la recamara que compartía con mi patrón, después de eso Lea no volvió a poner un pie dentro de la habitación de Darren.

* * *

 

Pasaron los días y comenzaba a acostumbrarme al distanciamiento entre mis patrones, tratando de retirarme cuando discutían y estando al margen de todo, aunque no fue tarea difícil, pues mi rutina diaria de salir a pasear con Darren en coche o por el jardín no cambiaba. Los paseos entre el pasto que cubría parte del inmenso terreno del señor Criss no eran más que caminar al lado de él, en silencio absoluto, mientras contemplábamos lo que nos rodeaba, cosas que nunca cambiaban al pasar los días. Después de eso nos íbamos al mercado que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, donde comprábamos el mandado y, a veces, uno que otro dulce, para finalmente irnos a casa. A veces el viaje se desviaba a la tienda de artesanías donde comprábamos grafito y bocetos para Darren, pero ese día en específico no fue la ocasión para eso.

Pasó un mes y medio después de la boda de mi patrón cuando una noticia inundó a la casa: Lea estaba embarazada. Felicite a ambos y, silenciosamente, esa noche lloré junto a mi almohada, pues el sentimiento que tenía hacia ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto, y pensar que Darren pudo besarla, abrazarla, besarle cada parte del cuerpo y hacerla suya hacía que mi corazón doliera.

Los primeros meses de su embarazo fueron de muchísimos antojos en donde los paseos entre mi patrón y yo pasaron a ser idas al mercado completamente solo por alguna cosa que desease Lea. Aunque la actitud de ellos ya no estaba tan a la defensiva, aun no compartían habitación de nuevo y, aunque Darren quería acercarse a ella, no lo permitía la señora Criss.

Hubo días donde no cruzaban una sola palabra en todo el día, otros días donde Lea estaba con cambios de humor y, en menos de tres horas, amaba a Darren y a mí me veía como una insignificante rata de alcantarilla, aunque después se disculpaba y todo volvía a la normalidad, sus comentarios herían cada vez más mi corazón hasta el punto en donde me resigné a un amor que, en realidad, nunca tuvo posibilidad.

* * *

 

Lea entro a sus seis meses de embarazo y con trabajo podía caminar, así que tenía que ayudarla en todo momento a hacer cualquier cosa, desde ir al baño hasta salir a caminar porque, según ella, ayudaba a la circulación de sus piernas. Un día decidió detenerse en un paseo por el jardín, sentándose debajo de un árbol, usando este como respaldo.

— Espero que los tres meses que me faltan pasen volando…— dijo riendo, correspondí con una sonrisa.

— Ya verá que si señora Criss… es decir, ya verás Lea… — dije rápidamente corrigiéndome.

— ¿Aun no pierdes esa costumbre? — negué con la cabeza. — No te preocupes, tal vez nunca debí pedírtelo, ante todo es una falta de respeto para el señor Criss, y además, eso es lo que soy, la señora del perfecto Darren Criss… — dijo con un tono que me sonó entre sarcástico y enojado, me limité a asentir y a agachar la cabeza. — Lo siento si a veces hablo de cosas que no vienen al caso, pero a veces necesito desahogarme con alguien — dijo, esta vez pude detectar perfectamente una tristeza en ella.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, tal vez horas, en las que ambos, sentados en el jardín, contemplábamos todo y a la vez nada, intercambiábamos miradas de vez en cuando, el viento chocaba contra nuestros rostros de una manera suave y romántica, que, de un segundo a otro, estaba a centímetros de los labios de ella. Sentía su respiración y podía oler perfectamente su perfume, era algo que jamás lo iba a olvidar, y de no ser por Darren quien llamó desde lejos a Lea, hubiera podido jurar que la besaría. Después de eso Lea y Darren se reconciliaron, dejándome de lado en el cuidado de ella, lo cual debió ser ante aquella situación que yo provoqué.

Pasaron los meses y Lea dio a luz a una hermosa niña a la cual le pusieron Dagmare, nombre que escogió Darren ya que uno de sus amigos alemanes le había recomendado ese nombre y su significado era especial para él: Día Glorioso. En efecto, ese día glorioso había cambiado por completo a Darren, quien se veía más sonriente de lo usual, e incluso por primera vez dejó ver su habilidad para el dibujo al decorar la habitación de su pequeña Dag, como él le decía.

* * *

 

Conforme pasó el tiempo y la niña crecía, se le iba indicando que me tratara de cierta forma, aunque a espaldas de los patrones yo era su mejor amigo. Las cosas entre mis patrones no empeoraron, pero tampoco mejoraron, ya que seguían sin compartir habitación cuando iban a dormir.

Cuando la niña cumplió tres años, Darren organizó una fiesta en la casa invitando a todas las personas en Kabul, lo cual ocasionó que ese día estuviera bastante ocupado como para percatarme de que una de las meseras no dejaba de mirarme. Era rubia y de ojos claros, bastante hermosa a mi parecer, pero simplemente por el trabajo no podía desviarme de mis quehaceres. Cuando finalmente pude tomarme un respiro mientras me tocaba estar en la barra de bebidas, la chica rubia se acercó a mí.

— Hola, me llamo Heather… — dijo extendiéndome su mano.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Chris — dije con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano, no habíamos conversado ni cinco minutos cuando Darren, aparentemente enojado, llegó a la barra.

— ¡Chris! ¡Deja de platicar! Los meseros necesitan ayuda como para que estés aquí ligando con esta chica… — dijo sólidamente, me extrañó esa actitud de parte de él, pero tan solo le di la razón e inmediatamente hice lo que me pidió. Después de eso no volví a ver a Heather por ningún lado. En la noche, mientras los adultos seguían bebiendo, me llevé a Dag cargando hasta su recamara, de donde no me dejó salir.

— Dag, necesito regresar a atender a tus padres — dije hacia la niña.

— No te vayas aun, tengo una pregunta — dijo inocentemente.

— Tú siempre tienes preguntas… — la niña rió un poco. — Pero está bien ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

— ¿Por qué mi papá no quiere a mi mamá? — preguntó con toda naturalidad, dejándome a mi petrificado sin saber que decirle.

— No sé por qué dices eso Dagmare, si ellos se aman — dije, dudando yo mismo de mis palabras.

— Es que, en las novelas que ve mi mamá, todos los esposos tratan a las esposas como princesas, y a veces mis padres ni siquiera se ven en todo el día, y luego escuché el otro día como mi mamá le dijo a mi papá que era su culpa —.

— ¿De qué tiene la culpa? — pregunté.

— No lo sé, solo escuché eso… — dijo haciendo una mueca, negué con la cabeza.

— Pues ya no debes escuchar las conversaciones de tus padres, eso es de mala educación Dag, y créeme cuando te digo que tus padres se aman, aunque a veces no lo demuestren… — decir eso ultimo costó más de lo que esperaba, pero la niña no tuvo problema con mi versión y tranquilamente se durmió.

No pasaron ni tres días después de eso cuando vino una discusión muy fuerte entre mis patrones, pues al parecer Dag no había quedado convencida con mi versión y le había preguntado a Lea lo mismo. La discusión se alargó a más de una semana y comenzaba a darme mala espina la situación, pues la señora Criss no dejaba de llorar todo el tiempo y no dejaba que Darren se le acercara mucho a su hija.

Después de eso vino lo peor, pues al encaminarme a la casa temprano para preparar el desayuno me encontré con varias maletas en la puerta y un taxi esperando. Me quedé viendo la escena petrificado, Lea estaba acomodando a Dag, quien estaba dormida, en el asiento trasero del taxi.

— Lea… ¿saldrá de viaje? — fue hasta que le hablé cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, levantó su vista hacia mí, y por lo que vi en sus ojos había estado llorando bastante.

— No Chris, me largo de aquí… — dijo secamente.

— ¿Y a donde piensa irse? —.

— Lejos… lejos de todo… lejos de él… — dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos, dio la vuelta para tomar las ultimas maletas y le ayude a acomodarlas en el maletero del taxi.

— Entonces… espero que tenga un buen viaje… — dije lo más fuerte posible.

— Gracias… — me dijo antes de abrazarme. — ¿Sabes? Siempre fuiste tú… — dijo susurrándome en la oreja, pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle el porqué, simplemente subió al taxi y se fue, dejando a Darren, dejando su vida, y dejándome a mi…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 (CAPÍTULO FINAL)**

Ni siquiera supe cuando llegue a la cocina, mis pies parecían moverse solos hacia la estufa donde estaba chillando la tetera, fue hasta que Darren me habló cuando volví a la realidad.

— Chris… ¿estás bien? — preguntó acercándose a mí. — Estás más pálido que de costumbre—.

— Se fue señor… Lea se fue… — fue lo único que pude decir antes de sollozar sin pena alguna, ya no importaba que mi patrón se enterara de mis sentimientos hacia su esposa, ya nada importaba en lo absoluto

— ¿De qué hablas Chris? ¿Cómo que se fue? —.

— Acaba de irse en un taxi con la niña… dijo que se iría lejos de usted… — me maldije por haberle dicho la noticia tan cruda, Darren no esperó ni un segundo después de mi respuesta cuando subió a toda prisa al cuarto de Dagmare para confirmarlo, en la casa retumbaban sus pasos acelerados y sus gritos llamando a su hija. Finalmente lo vi regresar y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa, en ese instante lo seguí sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡Porque! ¡Porque con mi hija! ¡Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada! — no paraba de gritarle al vacío, de rodillas frente al portón de la casa, claramente desesperado ante la decisión de su mujer. Lo tomé de los brazos tratando de levantarlo pero lo único que recibí fue manotazos de su parte.

— Por favor señor… tranquilícese…. — dije con lágrimas a punto de caer en mis ojos, no sabía si eran por Lea o por ver a mi patrón en esas condiciones.

— Todo es mi culpa… jamás debí decirle la verdad… — se repetía en un susurro mientras lloraba recargado en el frio metal que daba a la calle. Finalmente cedió a mi agarre y lo levante como pude, para después llevarlo a la sala y dejarlo en el sofá, totalmente perdido entre sus lágrimas. Sin saber que hacer fui a la cocina y preparé dos tés, ya que yo también no entendía muy bien todo, no entendía porque siempre fui yo, no entendía porque el señor Criss le ocultó algo a Lea, simplemente no entendía nada. Cuando regrese a la sala el señor estaba más tranquilo, bebió su té en silencio y después de eso se encerró en la habitación de Dagmare los siguientes tres días.

* * *

 

Pasaron los meses y Lea, junto con la niña, poco a poco pasaban a ser solo recuerdos para Darren y para mí, ya que ninguno de los dos había obtenido noticias de ellas, poco a poco entendimos que debíamos resignarnos.  Eso sí, Darren desde ese día no volvió a ser el mismo, nuestras costumbres desaparecieron y yo solo me dedicaba a mantener la casa en buenos estados, aunque pareciera que ya nadie la habitaba.

Las cosas en el gobierno del país cada vez decaían más y, para el 2000, cuando Darren cumplió 40 años y yo 31 años, el golpe de estado no nos cayó de sorpresa. Los talibanes comenzaron la época del terror, Las mujeres no tenían derecho a estudiar, ni trabajar; debían llevar una túnica que les cubría el cuerpo hasta rozar el suelo, el "chador"; deben bajar la cabeza y caminar varios pasos detrás del hombre. Se nos obligó a los hombres el uso de la barba y del turbante, lo cual fue muy difícil para mí ya que soy muy lampiño, aunque con Darren no hubo mucho problema, era divertido verlo con cabello en la cara, se veía bastante apuesto así. Los residentes eran obligados a rezar a palos. Se decretó la amputación de manos pies a los ladrones y la muerte por lapidación a los adúlteros. Los cirujanos tenían prohibido operar a pacientes del sexo opuesto. Violar a las mujeres era admitido por los líderes guerrilleros, no sólo como una recompensa para sus milicianos, sino como una táctica de conquista territorial.

Hombres y mujeres debían viajar por separado en el transporte público. A la prensa se le prohibió fotografiar a las mujeres. Estaba también prohibido remontar barriletes, jugar al fútbol y ver videos.  Básicamente, el país se había ido al carajo y era una prisión total, ya que tampoco se nos permitía salir a los extranjeros.

Bastaron 4 meses para que nos acostumbráramos a todo el encierro que debíamos pasar, ya que nos absteníamos de salir a menos que faltara algo para comer. Darren cada vez estaba más delgado, y la barba prominente que tenía no le ayudaba a verse más joven. Como si leyera mis pensamientos, un día mientras recogía su escritorio, se sentó en su cama y me habló.

— ¿Sabes Chris? Esta barba no me ayuda en nada… — dijo tocándose la cara.

— Pues yo pienso que se ve bastante apuesto señor —. Dije sinceramente, ya que aunque aparentara más edad, la barba no le quedaba mal.

— Solo lo dices por modestia, aprende de mí, yo soy sincero y la verdad es que a ti no te queda la barba, extraño tu piel blanca de porcelana que siempre acompañabas con una sonrisa… — sin poder evitarlo sonreí y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, escuché reír a mi patrón.

— Yo también extraño mi barbilla sin cabello, pero prefiero estar a salvo de los talibanes si eso implica sacrificar una parte de mi piel —.

— ¿Nunca has pensado en huir, Chris? ¿Irte lejos de este infierno y re hacer tu vida? — preguntó con un tono nostálgico.

— No me iría de aquí sin usted Señor. No lo dejaré solo, porque sé que usted prefiere quedarse a morir aquí que re hacer su vida en algún otro lugar — dije con sinceridad, conocía a Darren y sabía que no lo negaría.

— Pero tú te mereces algo mejor, algo que no implique cuidar a un pobre viejo como yo… — sonrió tristemente.

— Usted siempre ha sido más que mi patrón, personalmente usted siempre ha sido mi amigo, ha sido como mi familia, y no lo dejaré solo. Moriremos juntos o ninguno morirá — dije acercándome a él, me senté al borde de la cama y le tome la mano. — Sé que ahora no es el mejor tiempo, pero siempre se puede ser feliz si uno quiere… — le dije sonriendo, Darren me vio con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, y un par de segundos después sus labios estaban sobre los míos, esta vez no me sorprendió mucho, al contrario, una parte de mi deseaba que eso pasara, pocos segundos después se separó de mí, acción que agradecí ya que estaba completamente confundido ante el hecho de que, lo admita o no, el beso fue bastante agradable.

— Chris, necesito que sepas que nada más con conocerte sabía que tú y yo no éramos iguales, que lo que yo deseaba era imposible. Pero me quedaban nuestros paseos matutinos, las excursiones en el auto, y no diré que tuviera suficiente con eso, pero era mejor que perderte. Poco a poco aprendí a conformarme con tu cercanía. — Hizo una pausa, la cual me pareció eterna. — Creo que todo este tiempo has sospechado todo esto Chris, y pensar en que algún día te lo diría hacia que fuera imposible sostenerte la mirada. Pero ahora, ahora necesito decirte, aunque sea solo una vez, que te quiero desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Chris, por favor, no te enfades —. Después de esas palabras muchas cosas empezaron a tomar sentido, Lea había dicho que siempre había sido yo, y tenía razón, siempre había sido yo el que estaba en el corazón de Darren y no ella, esa era la verdad que había provocado que ella se fuera, esa había sido la causa por la que él me besó la noche de su boda, yo era la razón de su corazón. Con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, lo único que pude hacer fue salir de la habitación e, inconscientemente, comenzar a llorar.

Después de un par de horas, desperté por ruidos lejanos, y no fue difícil imaginar que era un bombardeo por obra de los talibanes, y agradecía infinitamente que el sonido fuera lejano. Decidí enfrentar mis sentimientos ante Darren, si bien era cierto que no soy gay, a estas alturas tampoco podía negar que le tenía un cariño enorme a mi patrón, tal vez no era amor, tal vez sí, pero a esas alturas ya nada importaba. Al entrar a la habitación lo encontré dormido, dándole la espalda a una caja de madera que estaba en su cama. Sigilosamente me acerqué para tomarla y la abrí, llevándome una enorme sorpresa. En ella estaban los bocetos con los dibujos que alguna vez había hecho Darren, pero lo impresionante era que, absolutamente todos me tenían dibujado. Mis ojos por el espejo retrovisor, en la cocina, con Dagmare, incluso uno que reconocí perfectamente era el que me tenía rodeado de rosas.

— Tu siempre fuiste mi inspiración… — su voz hizo que levantara la mirada, solo sonreí.

— Debo decir que siempre había tenido curiosidad por lo que dibujabas, ahora me doy cuenta de porque nunca me enseñabas algún dibujo — fue lo único que pude decir.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estamos bien? — yo solo asentí. — Entonces… ¿Ahora qué? —.

— Ahora todo comenzará a mejorar, aun no es tarde para ser felices… — y entonces, me lancé a sus labios sin pensarlo, tan solo me dedicaría a hacerlo feliz y a disfrutar de su felicidad. Poco a poco nuestro beso se convirtió en pasión, y por mucho que lo haya dudado, fue placentero tener a un hombre desnudo dándome amor y pasión de una forma que me llevaría al éxtasis, lástima que mi promesa duraría tan poco.

Después de dos días en donde prácticamente no nos despegábamos el uno del otro, los bombardeos se escuchaban poco a poco más cerca, y cada vez un miedo crecía dentro de nosotros. Al tercer día de haber hecho el amor con Darren, mientras estábamos recostados en su cama, él abrasándome por la espalda, su dulce voz resonó en mi oído.

— Prométeme que me amarás toda la vida Chris, por favor promételo… — dijo con voz quebrada, preocupado giré para verlo de frente.

— Claro que te lo prometo pero ¿Qué pasa Darren? —.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento Chris, algo que ya veíamos venir — sabía a lo que se refería, pero lo ignoré y me senté encima de sus piernas.

 — Te amaré toda la vida Darren, te lo prometo… — dije tomándolo del rostro para después besarlo, inconscientemente comencé a temblar.

— Yo también te amaré de por vida Chris, no lo olvides — dijo llorando, fue hasta ese momento donde me di cuenta que yo no era el que estaba temblando sino el piso y las paredes de nuestro alrededor. Un estruendo había sonado bastante cerca confirmando el presentimiento de Darren, y guiado por el temor, seguí besando por penúltima vez los labios carnosos de mi patrón recordando cada paseo matutino con él, cada mirada, cada caricia, cada gesto, cada parte de él que siempre llevaría en mi corazón. Las lágrimas ya caían por mi rostro cuando se escuchó el segundo estruendo, haciendo vibrar no solo cada parte de la casa, sino también cada parte de nuestros cuerpos. Darren tomó mi camisa y la desabrochó salvajemente, acariciándome el pecho y los brazos, susurrándome miles de “Te Amo” titubeantes, de un momento a otro los labios de Darren ya no estaban pegados a los míos y todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los rayos del sol, traté de moverme para ubicarme mejor cuando una punzada de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, miré hacia abajo y algo cruzaba en mi pecho, tenía sangre en toda mi piel pálida y una sensación de sueño invadió mi cuerpo, pero no me rendiría aquí, no sin él. Giré mi cabeza para buscarlo, y ahí estaba, observándome de lejos con una sonrisa entre lágrimas. Comenzó a arrastrarme hacia él entre los escombros, notando evidentemente que parte de mi pierna ya no existía, estaba temblando aunque no hacia frio, y cuando llegué a su lado me acerqué a sus labios, notando como estos buscaban oxígeno para sus pulmones.

— Te amo… — le dije, para después besar sus labios y ceder todas mis fuerzas a morir abrazándolo, tal como se lo había prometido, o ambos vivíamos, o moriríamos juntos. Con mi último aliento me recargué en su hombro y, mirando hacia el cielo, cerré mis ojos con una sonrisa, pues había pasado mis últimos segundos al lado del hombre que siempre amaría por sobre todas las cosas imposibles de la vida.

_**FIN** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias por leerme, espero te haya gustado esta pequeña historia  
> Y perdon si fui muy cruel al final


End file.
